Pleasantville
by Thata Martins
Summary: 1x12 Unpleasantville. Não sei como explicar. Foi só uma versão alternativa que surgiu na minha mente quando vi a cena em que Stefan e Damon conversavam na escola, no escuro. Conteúdo adulto SLASH.


**Fevereiro de 2010**

**Resumo:** 1x12 Unpleasantville. Não sei como explicar. Foi só uma versão alternativa que surgiu na minha mente quando vi a cena em que Stefan e Damon conversavam na escola, no escuro. Conteúdo adulto SLASH.

**Beta:** Lenon Fernandes (Obrigada, Lenon! *--*)

**NOTA:** Enquanto estava assistindo o episódio, vendo esses dois no escuro, conversando e confabulando, a ideia surgiu e eu tive que escrevê-la. Portanto, aqui está. Sexo entre dois homens (SLASH). Se você não gosta, não leia.

* * *

**Pleasantville**

- Por que eu deveria confiar em você?

- Porque sou seu irmão.

- Não, isso não cola.

- Porque quero que você vá embora.

Damon assentiu, analisando bem a sentença de seu irmão. Seus olhos claros perscrutavam os do outro, procurando por indícios de que estava sendo enganado.

- E se... Eu não quiser ir embora?

Stefan franziu o cenho, parte confuso, parte bravo. Por que Damon quereria ficar em Mystic Falls depois de conseguir o que tanto queria – Katherine?

- O quê?

Damon empurrou Stefan na parede, selando seus lábios nos dele, com certa urgência e selvageria. Precisava mostrar que o que queria no momento, não estava selado numa tumba, estava bem ali na sua frente.

Stefan o empurrou para longe, se afastando do irmão, com repulsa.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo?

- Ora, qual é. Não vai me dizer que não viu isso chegando? – ele deu um passo na direção do irmão, que recuou automaticamente. – Sabe, eu sempre pensei em como seríamos nós três, juntos, na cama. – Stefan olhou-o, indignado. – Eu, você e Katherine, eu quero dizer. Elena, por mais parecida, me parece um tanto... Insípida.

Stefan rosnou baixo, indicando que Damon devia ficar onde estava anteriormente e não avançar cada vez mais para seu lado como ele estava fazendo. Damon sorriu de lado, sentindo a respiração descontrolada do irmão. Podia ver nos olhos dele a dúvida. Aquela pequena sementinha que lhe confirmava que ele também já tinha pensado nisso.

- Stefan, Stefan, Stefan... – ele se aproximou predatoriamente – Você precisa aprender a se divertir mais – ele o prendeu contra a máquina de porcarias no corredor iluminado, passando a língua por toda a extensão de seu pescoço, sussurrando em seu ouvido: – Se soltar, de vez em quando.

Os lábios de Damon encostaram nos do irmão, pedindo passagem com a língua, passando-a suavemente pelos lábios cerrados de Stefan. Ouviu um gemido baixo ser sufocado, antes de conseguir o que queria.

O beijo de Damon não era gentil. Não era calmo. Era mais como se um furacão estacionasse em cima do corpo de Stefan, girando-o e jogando-o nos cantos mais escuros de si mesmo. Era um turbilhão de sensações que não conseguiam ser processadas a tempo.

A mão de Damon desceu pelo peito de Stefan, parando bem em cima do volume saltado de sua calça. Começou a esfregar gentilmente por cima do tecido, deslizando a boca para o pescoço do irmão, arrancando gemidos cada vez mais altos a cada mordida, lambida e chupão que depositava na carne branquíssima.

Com a ajuda da outra mão, Damon desceu o zíper da calça de Stefan, abaixando-a só um pouco. Sua mão entrou pelo tecido escuro da cueca, massageando o membro do outro, fazendo-o murmurar seu nome um pouco alto demais.

Seus olhos claros fitaram o rosto de Stefan enquanto ele se contorcia de prazer. Ele era tão lindo! E ficava ainda mais lindo com o suor escorrendo pelo seu rosto, os olhos piscando freneticamente, o lábio macio sendo machucado pelos dentes perfeitamente brancos.

Damon estava ficando com um tesão louco só pela imagem perfeita que se desenrolava à sua frente.

Sentiu que seu irmão estava quase chegando lá, então parou abruptamente o que fazia, colando seus lábios nos dele novamente, puxando-o contra seu corpo para um beijo ardente, roçando-se nele levemente, provocando.

Stefan chegava mais perto a cada passo que Damon se afastava.

- Damon... – ele suplicava. – Por favor... Eu...

Damon o levou para a escuridão do outro corredor, jogando-o contra os armários de metal que ali haviam. Seu olhar sério e cheio de desejo encontrou o outro, enquanto ele mesmo abria sua calça, deixando-a cair junto com a cueca até o chão.

Stefan soube o que ele queria em um segundo. E em outro, sem nem pensar duas vezes, abaixou-se para satisfazer seus desejos. No momento em que a boca quente e molhada de Stefan encontrou a ereção de Damon, este fechou os olhos, apertando-os fortemente. Sentia-se capaz de perder todo o controle e acabar com aquela experiência rapidamente.

Mas depois de tanto tempo desejando, sonhando e fantasiando, ele queria que aquele momento durasse o máximo que pudesse. Stefan começou o ato timidamente, por não saber o que fazer exatamente. Nunca havia transado com um homem e sua cabeça estava cheia de dúvidas.

Conforme o corpo de Damon respondia a seus estímulos ele se sentiu mais confiante, enquanto aumentava o ritmo dos movimentos que fazia. Damon sentiu sua cabeça rodar e meteu o punho fechado no armário da frente, deixando uma marca funda. Mais funda do que qualquer humano seria capaz de fazer.

Sentindo seu limite chegar, ele puxou o irmão de volta, beijando e mordiscando seus lábios furiosamente. Esperara tempo demais. Virou o irmão com uma força brutal e jogou-o contra o armário. Com o barulho que faziam, era um milagre ainda ninguém ter aparecido para ver o que acontecia.

Damon não tinha tanta paciência assim para preparações demoradas. Seu irmão era um vampiro, não era tão fácil machucá-lo assim. Pensando nisso, ele não demorou nada a deslizar para dentro de Stefan.

Damon, rápido como sempre, colocou a mão na frente da boca do irmão, impedindo-o de gritar muito alto. Ficou parado uns instantes, deixando-o se acostumar, para poder, então, começar lentamente os movimentos de vai-e-vem. Estava indo tão devagar, preocupado com o bem-estar de Stefan, que isso acabou irritando o irmão, obrigando-o a se jogar contra o quadril de Damon, na esperança de obter um pouco mais de prazer.

O gemido alto que escapou dos lábios de Damon escorregou para dentro do ouvido de Stefan, fazendo seu membro latejar. Seu corpo gritava por alívio, chegando até mesmo a mandar pontadas incômodas no seu baixo-ventre.

Damon, talvez lendo seus pensamentos, envolveu o irmão com a mão, coordenando o ritmo com suas estocadas, iniciando uma dança ao paraíso. O mundo estava em silêncio e nada parecia mais importante do que aquilo: os dois na escola, no meio de uma festa importante, fundindo-se como dois seres que verdadeiramente se pertenciam, ignorando qualquer perigo de um flagra.

_Foda-se_, Damon pensou. _Enquanto eu estiver dentro de Stefan, não paro por nada nesse mundo_.

Stefan agarrou o traseiro de Damon, forçando seu irmão a aumentar o ritmo. Ele murmurava coisas sem sentido na maioria do tempo, mas de vez em quando o ouvido supersensível de Damon podia captar um "Mais rápido" ou um "Mais forte". Ele foi obedecendo às súplicas do irmão, até que o limite chegou, e os dois aliviaram-se, deixando um grunhido escapar.

Damon encostou-se à nuca do irmão, esperando sua respiração voltar ao normal. Stefan apertava o irmão contra si, sem ligar que ele ainda estava dentro dele. Quando os corações pararam de bater tão forte, ele se virou, beijando o irmão ardentemente.

- Eu também. – ele murmurou, colado a Damon.

- Você também o quê?

- Eu também pensava como seria – ele sorriu, travesso – Mas não envolvia a Katherine.

Damon riu, ainda um pouco ofegante. Ele sacudiu a cabeça de um lado para o outro, antes de puxar a cabeça do irmão para outro beijo.

- Vamos cair fora daqui.

Os dois se vestiram de qualquer jeito, preparando-se para correr em velocidade superhumana. Stefan segurou o braço de Damon por um instante.

- Damon? – os olhos claros o fitaram atentamente – Eu também não quero que vá embora.

Damon sorriu de lado, seus olhos cheios de malícia.

- Então mostre isso quando chegarmos em casa.

**FIM**


End file.
